Deathrons
The Deathrons are a malevolent race of warriors, brutal and merciless. The Deathrons are driven by a single undeviating goal: total domination of the universe. In the war that raged between the Deathrons and Sabretronians for millions of years, their home planet of Sabertron was drained of its once rich sources of energy. They was exiled after their first war but comeback with the massive weapon Warworld. Under the leadership of the ruthless Violator, they continued their efforts to destroy the Sabretronian forces. But, by the year 2000 BGW, the Deathrons had proven to be the losers of the last war. In an attempt to bolster the Deathrons' strength, the evil space god, Asetoth, reformed Violator into a new robotic warrior named Megadrone to lead the Deathrons in a new era. The Deathrons have retreated to their Warworld. Megadrone and his Deathron lieutenants, the sleek and awesome Phantomas, and the mighty Scrouge, the master of the dreaded Sweepers, strike fear throughout the universe. Their ultimate goal: to reconquer Sabertron and destroy the Sabretronians. History The Deathrons owe their warlike ways to their faction's origin as military slave-soldiers, created by the five-faced aliens, the Trikatons, while the Sabretronians were assigned as consumer goods. Following the rebellion that forced the Trikatons off the planet, the Deathrons - as they named themselves - lusting for power, began a civil war. The Sabretronians could not hope to match the superior firepower and battlefield powers of the Deathrons, and instead turned to stealth, developing the art of transformation, modifying their bodies so that they could assume other forms. With this additional power, the Sabretronians were able to win the conflict, and a period of peace began, known as the Golden Age of Sabretron, when energy was plentiful and the planet shone with a golden hue. Working in secret, the Deathrons also developed transformation technology, along with new robot-mode or beast-mode flight powers, and, under the command of one of the first of this new breed, Violator, they attacked one of the capital's outer cities, killing the current Sabretronian leader. As the knowledge of this act was not made public, younger robots continued to idolize these powerful new flying robots - until one such young sabretronian, Wolfcub, was duped by Violator into allowing him access to an energy storage facility. Violator turned on Wolfcub and fatally injured him, but the ancient Sabretronian, Alpha One, then rebuilt Wolfcub into the first of a new, battle-hardy breed of Sabretronian - now, he was Tartarus Prime, leader of the Sabretronians, who led them against Megatron and the Deathrons as the civil war erupted once more. By the Canopus year 2010 AGW, however, the Deathrons had succeeded in completely conquering Sabretron, but the attack by the Trikatons, coupled with the temporary loss of Megadrone (a reconstructed Violator) in that same year shattered their forces, allowing the Sabretronians to reclaim their home planet and rout their foes. The Deathrons fled to the planet Warworld, a world which is actually a massive planet sized robot, where they struggled to survive until Megadrone returned to them and reorganized them into a fighting force, battling to take back Sabretron. The Deathrons also publicly led a galactic separatist movement called the Interstellar Confederation. Technology The Deathrons is very advanced in technology. They have invented hyperspace travel and able to manipulate their DNA so they able to assume their robotic forms. They also created the massive, planet sized robot called Warworld. The Deathrons Infiltrator drone is made of nanomorph mimetic poly-alloy (liquid metal)composed entirely of a mimetic metal alloy, rendering it capable of rapid shapeshifting, near-perfect mimicry and rapid recovery from damage. Furthermore, it can use its ability to quickly liquify and assume forms in innovative and surprising ways, including fitting through narrow openings, morphing its arms into solid metal tools or bladed weapons, walking through prison bars, and flattening itself on the ground to hide or ambush targets. The Deathrons Gestalts a sub-group of Deathrons able to combine their bodies and minds into a singular, larger, more powerful super-robot. Gestalts technology has its downsides as well, the primary one being that the combined robot can only do what all of its components agree upon. The Master Process It allows smaller deathrons to become components of the bigger ones. Known process are: *Headmaster : A smaller one becomes the head module of the robot-form bigger one, and the pilot of the vehicle mode. *Weaponmaster: A smaller one transforms into a highly-accurate intelligent weapon for use by the partner. The Undervocers uses organic shells as an extra disguise or as armor for defense. Deathrons Undervorces are known as the Deathron Secret Police (DSP). The Dreadforce: Each one has a Breast Animal, a partner formed from their breastplate armor that can act as an autonomous fighting unit or hand-held blaster. The Cassettes: Are Deathrons stealth unit that transformed into cassettes on Canopus. Category:Canopus